HOTD highschool of the dead
by Neko Nya54
Summary: this one follows the anime but it just has my oc and my sisters oc. please R&R tell me if i did a good job.  REWORKING
1. Outbreak

**Yeah so I just got in to this new anime and I thought it'd make a good story you know following the plot of the episodes of which I am on 4. This is my first fanfic of this anime so be nice please.**

H.O.T.D High school of the dead

Chapter one: Outbreak

Searin and Lirin had been on their way to skip class when they saw it. They watched as the man banged on the front gate of the school. They saw the over confident gym teacher try to handle it and they watched as the man behind the gate bit him, the blood gushed over his arm and on to the ground as he screamed in pain that the blood would not stop! And they saw him as he stopped completely and fell to the ground, dead. The only female teacher of the three approached the dead man and kneeled down to him when he started twitching. The girls didn't even try to warn her as they saw what was coming next. The "dead" man grabbed the female teacher by her overly huge boobs and dragged her to him as he took a bite out of her neck, her screaming the whole time as blood gushed down her neck and blouse till it hit the ground in streams and pooled there under them as she died. The same fate awaited the other teacher, male, as he stared horror as what became of his two colleagues.

Lirin looked at her twin, Searin who looked back.

"This looks awful familiar doesn't it?" Searin asked her younger sister in a whisper.

"Very." The younger one replied, talking about the game that they boot loved to play tat the arcade, both currently holding the top scores on the popular zombie killing game.

Speaking with their eyes they both agreed to that it was best to get the hell out of there before more showed up. They quickly ran to the side entrance of the school, which not so long ago they where strolling out of. They went inside the nearest empty classroom which of all the great luck happened to be a tech Ed room.

Searin grabbed a metal pole about five feet long and started sharpening the tip, or at least trying to bend it to some kind of point.

Lirin had found a lacrosse stick, though what that would be doing in a tech Ed room in Japan was beyond her. She took it and bent off the basket part leaving only the sharp metal point underneath and the rod.

After they'd found some other things that could be used as weapons, the girls stopped moving and slowed their breathing as they listened. It had started. Searin checked her watch; it had been about an hour since they'd seen the first attack. The screaming and running of the students and faculty resounded throughout the school, alive and dead as more became zombified as the time went by.

Listening for about another five minutes as the screaming died down in the hallway next to the one they were currently in. Cautiously Searin opened the door and stuck her head out of the door. There here about ten zombie kids in the hallway shuffling around and the bodies of the dead students who'd been killed while zombies laid on the floor against near the lockers, white eyes staring up at nothing, mouth open in mid scream, half-rotted grey teeth already falling on to the tile floor.

Searin picked up a small piece of metal and threw it at the class room door across the hall. The zombies turned at the sound of it hitting the door and hobbled quickly in the direction as they heard it clatter to the floor.

Having successfully distracted them, Searin motioned to Lirin and both girls walked quietly down the hall avoiding running in to the zombies who were desperately looking for the flesh they craved with their sightless eyes. The girls had made it down to the health room to see if anyone was there, having found no one, the girls were about to leave when they heard a loud clang of metal hitting metal outside.

Searin frowned at her sister. They started running toward the sound trying to get there before the zombies. A sound like that is really not good in the middle of a zombie apocalypse especially since the zombies are attracted to sounds. They'd gotten to the front entrance; blood splattered the ground as they watched a kid being eaten. Lirin sighed as she realized it was the boy from her class, Takashi Hiro (I don't know if that's even really his name, I just made something up). Ahead of him there a bus sitting there they could see the kids inside.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Searin shouted as she and Lirin ran as fast as they could to reach it. The zombies that hadn't gotten to the boy in time to eat him turned toward them and started hobbling in their direction.

**So for this seemingly imminent zombie apocalypse I've devised a list of rules for you to follow.**

**Cardio (you need it)**

**Invest in a gun**

**Double tap (zombie land)**

**Do NOT trust the crazy teacher guy whatever you do just don't**

**Don't get bit**

**And hopefully with this list you will survive just that much longer****.**


	2. Making New Friends

**Big thanks to those who have been reviewing, and to those who haven't, shame on you! I was originally going to drop this story for another one I wrote but I saw the reviews and it makes me happy to see that I've got reviews when I check my email so I decided to go on with this one and my other one. Make me smile people and make sure you get this :) instead of this :( **

**Thank you sakura-wolfgirl for helping me with this chapter**

H.O.T.D high school of the dead

Chapter Two: meeting new friends

The closer Searin and Lirin got to the bus, the more of THEM got in their way. Searin went low while Lirin went high. Searin stabbed it in the gut to make it stagger, and then Lirin swung and hit it in the head to kill it. They more or less knocked the ones that weren't an immediate danger away; the ones that weren't killed just got back up and started following the girls at their slow, hobbling pace again.

A boy with a baseball bat killed the ones in front of the bus.

"Come on!" He yelled to them.

Knocking another one out of the way, the twins hopped on to the bus and collapsed in separate seats followed by the boy.

"Thanks." The girls panted in unison.

The blonde lady in the front seat, whom they assumed was a teacher or something, started the bus and drove through the crowd of them, probably killing half of them. Then busting through the closed gate. They'd been driving a while when the boy cleared his throat.

"I'm Takashi Komuro. Class 2-B " he said holding out his hand.

"Thanks again for waiting for us." Searin took his hand. "I'm Searin, and this is Lirin." Lirin also took his hand. "And we just transferred here from America, we were supposed to be in class 2-C." Lirin nodded.

A tall girl with long blue-black hair tied back in to a ponytail nodded from her seat.

"Saeko Busujima. Class 3-A, captain of the kendo club." The twins nodded back in acknowledgment. The boy in the seat behind Saeko, and sitting next to a pink haired girl with glasses spoke.

"Kohta Hirano. Class 2-B." He was big with black hair that reached his shoulders and glasses.

"Saya Tsukagi. Class 2-B." The girl next to him said.

"Rei Miyamoto. Class 2-B" A girl with a pole and auburn hair said from behind the Searin.

"Shizuka Mirakawa. School nurse." The blonde lady said from behind the wheel.

**I'm sorry guys I know its really, really short but that's all I wrote and I have yet to finish the chapter but I got so excited when I saw I had reviews so the next chapter will be longer I promise. Remember guys: Review. **


	3. Separation

**Sorry its been so long, my computer and I have had some disagreements.**

HOTD high school of the dead

chapter three: Separation

They'd been driving for hours now, the twins were happy they'd decided to eat breakfast that morning, before all this mess started. The sun had set awhile ago and the sky was dark, all the street lights that hadn't been destroyed in the first panic were on, since they were on a timer, it'd probably be a few days before the power finally shut down and left everybody in the dark. Then what would happen? The already small population still alive would die very quickly. But we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Miss Mirakawa had stopped the bus at a stop light; I guess old driving habits die hard eh?

Rei kicked open the door to the bus and jumped out on to the street, Takashi followed her.

"Screw it!" She shouted. "I cant take it anymore!"

"Well if your saying you cant take it then we're going to have to split." A teacher wearing a suit, that Searin and Lirin hadn't noticed before, said. Rei started walking away but Takashi grabbed her arm.

"We'll just deal with him until we reach the city. Its dangerous to just-" Rei cut him off.

"Didn't I tell you, you'd regret this!"

"Now is not the-"

Searin pointed to the widow,

"That bus."

"Dr. Marikawa!" Saeko shouted.

Everyone looked to the speeding bus as it came toward them. It hit a car and span on its side sliding toward them, Takashi pushed Rei out of the way and they tumbled in to a nearby tunnel as the bus slid to a stop not even five feet away from them. The bus caught fire as Takashi and Rei stepped back away from it. They pushed through the remnants of the glass windows of the burning bus, they readied their weapons but THEY collapsed, burnt. Saeko had gotten off the other bus with her wooden sword ready, the twins were right behind her, weapons ready. But there was no need as they fell.

"Are you two unharmed?" Saeko shouted over the bus fire.

"Yeah we're alright!" The answer came in unison.

"We can't get across." Takashi said. Then, "The police station. We'll meet at the East Police Station."

"At what time?" Saeko.

"7pm, if it doesn't work today, then we'll do it again tomorrow."

Saeko jumped back on to the bus, followed by Searin and Lirin, and closed the door.

"Dr. Marikawa." she said. "We are unable to advance."

"I'll turn back and find another way then." the blonde nurse answered starting to turn the bus around.

**Well that about sums up the third episode. I'll have to skip parts of the fourth in order to do this right so the next chapter may be just a lil shorter than this one. Sorry if you don't like it, but that's how its going to be. **


	4. Traffic Jam

**You know the fourth episode is more of a recap of whats been going on thus far and mostly about Rei and Takashi's adventures, so this chapter will probably be shorter.**

HOTD High school of the dead

chapter 4: Traffic Jam

On the bus, Lirin's stomach growled, they'd been sitting in traffic for hours. Both Searin and Lirin sighed simultaneously. Lirin thought back, to when all this started and how unimaginably scared she was. But Searin was always there, they held each other, in reality, kept each other in check. Lirin looked at her sister, who yawned bored and oblivious to the fact that she was being looked at. How was it that Searin could be so bored looking, but then again, Lirin looked around the bus, everyone seemed to be bored, except those in the back with the crazy teacher dude, that Rei disliked very much. Guess they accepted it to survive. Really it was all Searin could do to keep from shaking, the after affect of all the adrenaline in her veins from the last few hours.

She looked at the sea of traffic in front of the bus, it seemed like every survivor from the city was there. And they were.

"Dude, we're barely going a kilo an hour." Searin said to no one in particular.

"At this rate, we probably won't even make it over the bridge by morning." Tsukagi said in a very irritated voice. Then Kohta's stomach growled, loud enough for the entire bus to hear. Everybody looked at him. He turned a slight pink color.

"Oh shut up!" Tsukagi barked at him.

"Shut up? But I'm hungry."

A loud banging sound was heard out side of the bus as police started shooting at a few of them. The stupid girls in the back with crazy-teacher-dude cowered in their seats and Searin wondered why they had even let them on in the first place, they would just slow them down. Crazy-teacher-dude, neither Searin or Lirin had even bothered to remember his name, they were so sure that he and his group would die soon, then they'd probably have to kill them again.

They were stuck in traffic waiting, while Takashi and Rei where trying to get back to them. And at the rate they were going, this was going to take forever.

**Told you it would be short. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer.**


	5. Realizations

**Yes, yes its been awhile, actually its been months so before you pummel me with rotten fruit and vegetables, *is hiding behind an overturned table* listen to my sorry excuses.**

**highschool is a bitch and 2. my computer was broken. But now with final exams coming up and my computer being fixed, I have finally come back. So please forgive me?**

H.O.T.D Highschool of the dead chapter 5: Doesn't Have a Name

Lirin sat back in her chair staring at the traffic a she thought about the last 24 or so hours, everything had changed for the worst so rapidly it was ridiculous, before all this it seemed as though nothing could ever change and then something simple, like a disease, or so I call it, spreads and the world is torn apart. We are supposed to be the great humans, we will always prevail! But it really doesn't seem like that now. Just two days ago all this was pure fiction and now its reality, our reality and we just have to face it as that.

Searin looked over at her sister, they had been thinking the exact same thing, again. The blue headed girl looked back at her twin. They took each others hands, tears in their eyes.

"Lirin, " Searin started. "I just want to let you know, " She choked on her tears as a lump formed in her throat. Lirin held her older sister.

"If you get bit out there, I wont let you tun in to one of Them." the younger of the two said while still holding her sister.

"...Me neither..." the other one whispered.

The others on the bus watched this with varying degrees of sadness and calm. Some with panic.

As soft hush fell over the bus as each person slipped in to their own thoughts, each in their own way thinking back to the times when they could just be teenagers, not killers.

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, there wasn't much to the episode, it was more a recap of everything thus far than an actual episode where something happens. And to answer you, coconutmillionare, yes this is the same setting as the anime and thank you for your reviews. And to everyone reading, please review. It lets me know I can still do something right.**


End file.
